Into the Woods
by Hermione Kat
Summary: Draco is 23, and he's stressed ouut. So he decides to go camping in America. Then, what happens when he meets his enemy in an abandoned cabin, bruised and bloodied. R&R. No flames, please!
1. Let the Rain Fall

**Into the Woods**

Disclaimer: It's the same as always. I. Do. Not. Own. It.

Chapter 1: Let the Rain Fall

The pounding rain promised unlikely to stop anytime in the near future.

Draco lifted his head from his pillow. He stepped out onto his balcony and simply stood there, letting the refreshing rain wash over him.

00000000

Hermione inched herself out the door and onto the wet ground. She chocked up vomit combined with vomit. Rain splattered her body, and she watched as dried blood loosened and spread all over the ground.

00000000

Draco woke up feeling grumpy and tense.

His back ached, his stomach ached, and his head ached. In short, everything ached.

"Liley," he called. "could you bring me some aspirin?"

"Yes, master," a high-pitche dvoice said.

"Thanks," Draco groaned.

A few minutes later, a small female house-elf appeared with som aspirin and a glass of water.

Draco swallowed the aspirin and then started to get ready for the day.

00000000

She cried herself to sleep every night and remained awake every day painfully, and waited. Waited for _Him _to come.

00000000

"No, thank you for letting me use your cabin for the next month. Buh-bye."

Draco dropped the phone back into its cradle.

"Great," he said to himself. "Now I gotta go pack."

00000000

He stood in the doorway and looked around. Spying a darker spot than the rest of the room, he walked over to it and whacked it with his cane.

"Petrificus Totalus," he snarled.

Hermione froze. "Pleas. Pleas stop."

He continued to beat her, blood now pouring from her nose.

Then she screamed out and there was silence.

00000000

Draco threw the last shirt into his suitcase.

"Liley, I'm leaving! See you in a month!"

Draco disapparated with a crack.


	2. The Cabin

**Into the Woods**

A/N: The disclaimer will only be posted in the first chapter.

Chapter 2: The Cabin

Draco looked the cabin over. Made entirely of wood, except for the chimney, of course, it was relatively new.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, taking in the fresh, piney smell. He place his bags on the floor and then collapsed on an old sofa, coughing as he did.

Ten minutes later, he got up to go make his dinner for once. After it was on the stove, he flipped on the television.

"Breaking news!" said the newscaster. "A pale white man wearing strange clothing was sighted today by three people. They claim he was using some sort of 'magic.'"

Draco shook his head. "NO!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The smoke alarm was going off.

"Crap," Draco swore, fanning the stove. The he turned off the smoke alarm.

He trashed the burnt food and conjured up a sandwich. He was almost finished when a single bloodcurdling scream broke the silence in the woods.

Dropping his sandwich, he ran out the door, going in the direction of the scream.

There was another scream, and Draco ran towards it.

A minute later, he came upon a ramshackle cabin that looked abandoned. He drew his wand.

Cautiously, he pushed open the door. Inside, there was an old red rug, mothe-eaten curtains, and a single bed in the corner. It was dark, and Draco whispered, "Lumos."

A light appeared at the tip of his wand.

Something got in the way of the light. It was bruised, and had several cuts.

Draco reached out and stroked it softly.

"Granger?!"

00000000

"Malfoy?!" Hermione said in the same manner.

"Granger, is that really you?"

Hermione whimpered and nodded.

Draco drew her into his arms, the past flying over his head. "Who did this to you?"

Hermione shook her head and tried to speak, but found she couldn't.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'm here."

Hermione nodded.

"Listen," Draco started. "Why don't we use our first names from now on? It'll make you feel better."

"Draco," Hermione said. "I'm in pain. Please help me. I need a doctor."  
"Shh….I'm a healer. You can come back to my cabin with me and I'll help you."

"I can't- He's coming back. He'll see I'm gone."

"Who, exactly, is 'He?'"

"I can't tell you. He said he'd kill me if anyone found out."

Draco nodded. "Then I'll come back here and help you."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

Draco turned to leave. "Bye," he said.

"Bye…Draco"

A/N: How's my new story, everyone? Remember to review!!!!


	3. He Heals Her

Into the Woods

Chapter 3

Draco returned later with some medicine.

"Hermione, I'm back!"

"I'm on the bed," said a quiet voice.

Draco walked over to where the bed was and sat on it, causing it to sink a little. He carefully avoided sitting on her legs, which were bruised very badly.

He conjured up some lights and placed his things down on the bed. "Relax," he told her, and dabbed his finger in a sort of crème.

Gently, he massaged it into her skin, watching the cuts slowly form scabs and the bruises fade. He took some wore and rubbed it on her arms and on her face.

Hermione felt embarrassed. Here she was in the middle of God knows where, sitting next to her enemy, letting him touch her – it was too much for her.

"Draco," she started.

"Yes?" he said.

"It's just – I don't feel comfortable with you…"

He embraced her, taking in her scent. "I feel the same. But it'll be okay. We'll work it out. You have to promise me something, though."

"What?"

Draco drew something from his pocket and held it out to her.

"Promise me, that, if you ever need something, you'll use this to contact me."

"Yes, okay, but how do you use it?"  
"This," Draco said, indicating a small locket. "was given to me by my mother. To use it, simply hold it open and hold it up to your heart. It will send a signal to me."  
"Okay."

Draco looked Hermione in the eyes. "Promise me you'll do this," he commanded.

"I p-promise," Hermione stammered.

Draco took Hermione's arms. "I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all."

Hermione's face suddenly changed and she looked like she was scared of something.

"What's wrong?" Draco questioned.

"I've just realized – He's going to be back soon. You had better leave!"

Draco stood up and smoothed out his pants. "Very well."

Then he disapparated with a crack – and Hermione was left alone to wait for Him.

She was afraid.


	4. Remembering

Into the Woods

Chapter4

Flashback

_Hermione sit at her desk, reading a letter. It was from the Ministry._

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that your fiancé, Mr. Harry Potter, was killed in the war against Voldemort. Mr. Ronald Weasley died alongside him._

_His burial will be held on the 21st of April. It will take place at the Wizard's Embassy at 4:00._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic._

_She placed the letter down and a single tear formed in her eye._

_Something crashed downstairs, and Hermione ran down to see what happened._

_She ventured into the living room, where someone was sitting on the couch._

"_Well, well, well," he said. "Look what we've got here."_

"_What do you want?"_

_He put his elbow on the arm of the couch and left his wrist hanging limply. _(A/N: Does that make any sense?)

"_I want you for, ah, various reasons I do not care to mention," he said._

"_What? Get out of my house! Now!" Hermione ordered._

"_No."_

_Then he got up abruptly and lunged at her. He grabbed her and held his hand over her mouth._

_She thrashed about and flailed her arms. After removing his hand from her mouth, she screamed, "GET OFF ME!"_

_Hermione bit his arm and he released her for a moment, but quickly got a hold of her again._

"_GE OFF ME!" Hermione repeated._

_And just like that, they disapparated._

End Flashback

00000000

Hermione sat up in her bed, beads of sweat dripping down her face, mixing with the blood. And she was screaming, too.

She got up and went over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. The she got a glass of it and gulped it down.

Pulling out a chair from a small table, she sat on it and placed her hand in her pocket, drew something out, and held it up to her heart.

A/N: HEE HEE HEE…. How do you like it? Don't forget to review!


	5. She Breaks Down

Into the Woods

Chapter 5: She breaks down

Draco jolted upright and out of his bed. He threw on a jacket and ran through the woods toward the old cabin.

He flung open the door, and, spying Hermione, ran toward her and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"She looked at him, her eyes bloodshot. "I-I just don't think I can go on very much longer. My life has just been so messed up, you know? When…" Hermione couldn't continue.

"When what? What happened?"

Tars came to her eyes. "I received a letter from the Ministry saying that both Harry and Ron had died. It also said when their funerals were. And then…then…"

"Listen, Hermione. You have to tell me what happened," Draco urged.

Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "Then He came to my house and apparated me…here."

"Hear what I am saying: The only way I can help you is if you tell me who did this to you."  
Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Lucius."

00000000

Draco's mouth dropped open. He was at a loss for words.

"Lucius?! You mean my…?"

"Father? Yes."

Hermione buried her head in her arms. "Oh, Draco, it was terrible! I just don't want to live anymore! There's nothing left to live for now that he's done this to me."  
Draco stroked her hair. "Sure there is. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman who just happens to have been through a lot. You still have your whole life left."

"Yeah, if I ever get away from here."

"You'll find a way, I promise."  
"I've already given up. I mean, I just feel as if no one loves me anymore," Hermione confessed.

"Bu that isn't true," Draco blurted out.

Hermione appeared confused. "How do you mean?"

"Hermione – I…love you."

A/N: I have broken my record of only four chapters a story!!!!! WEEEEEE!!!!!!


	6. Confessions short chapter

Into the Woods

Chapter 6: Confessions

A silence hung in the air for quite a long time, but Draco took Hermione into his arms and rocked her gently, while she cried softly into his shoulder.

When Hermione finally lifted her head, you could see that her eyes were puffy and her face was red. Strands of hair stuck to where her face was wet with tears.

Draco brushed the hair out of Hermione's eyes and then kissed her forehead.

Hermione sniffled and asked, "Draco, do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do. I always have – ever since I first laid eyes on you," Draco confessed.

"So all the…fighting and stuff…?"

"I was just so jealous of you, yet I loved you at the same time. I mean, you were smart, you had great friends – I never really had any – all the teachers loved you.

"So I made fun of you. I guess it was just my way of forgetting all that jealousy."  
"Oh, Draco! I never knew. I guess if I had known you were jealous of me…"  
Draco put a finger on her mouth and then leaned in to catch her lips with a kiss.

She didn't resist.

A/N: Sorry. That was an extremely short chapter. The next will be longer, I promise.


End file.
